Affections Of The Dragon & Tiger
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Some time after Taiga came back, and in one night, one couple in-love can at last show their feelings for good. RyuujixTaiga lemon! R&R! No flames pls! I hope its any good.


****

Affections Of The Dragon And Tiger

_This is my first take on Toradora, so I hope you can go easy on me. The show is yet to be my favorite since I'm waiting for it to be English dubbed, but I find that Ryuuji and Taiga to be a cute couple that's sort of hard to ignore and that there's no Ryuuji and Taiga lemon at all, which is one of the contributing factors for me to make this. I hope one day it'll get dubbed and don't think its all crap; you must be adjusted a lot to the Japanese voices. Let English be at least given a shot at this._

_It's my first take doing this and I hope it's alright since I kinda suck at the beginning and I want to make it brief. Pardon me for any errors made here as I was writing this. You may think it's long and descriptive, but I guess I'm the type who don't write simple lemons. I don't know if my take here is any good, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless._

* * *

A month has passed since Ryuuji and his friends' graduation, and a day since Taiga returns to his life. To give something special for them, the school had thrown in a celebration of sorts so all can have a great time. After having fun with their friends, Ryuuji and Taiga head for his home, hand in hand. Its past 7PM and Ryuuji hold his hand tight on Taiga, not wanting for her to let go. They reached the door and began taking off their shoes.

Ryuuji then reaches his hand in his pocket, getting out a boxed item. "Say Taiga," he began, "I got something that I've been saving for a year." "What is?" Taiga caught notice of him. "Taiga I'm glad you came back, now I feel complete."

"Yeah I know, but what are getting at?" she questions rather gently. "Well this one I've been thinking, for us both. I thought that now we have here to ourselves." he takes out a box and Taiga gets suspicious of where this is heading. He pops it open and Taiga notices a fine solid golden ring with multiple gems in one crystal with the diamond in the center. Upon closer glance there's the emblem of the dragon and tiger together. Ryuuji had managed to afford this kind of ring and design it the way its supposed to.

"Taiga, as you know...oh I'll make it simple. Will you marry me? For here sees the union of the tiger and dragon." Ryuuji says out, his eyes looking at the floor; him being afraid of what the outcome will be. His gaze still at the floor, he notices bits of water drops hit the floor. He looks up and sees Taiga flooding tears on her cheeks. "Yes..." she whispers but Ryuuji didn't hear her. "Umm, come again?"

Taiga wiped her tears, getting back to the task at hand and hugs Ryuuji as hard as she could muster. "Yes Ryuuji! I love you so much! There, I said it!" she cried out and Ryuuji can only hug her back, placing carefully the box at the floor to hug her.

Meanwhile Yasuko notices it and can't help but smile brightly at what Ryuuji did. "He's grown up now..."

They already had dinner back at their school, and it was heavy, thus there's no need for any dinner. "No thanks mom, we already had a heavy one." Ryuuji told Yasuko. His mother had told them she'll go visit an old friend somewhere near and will be back tomorrow afternoon, so they had the place for themselves for a bit and now them prepare for sleep.

Taiga goes in her PJs, a cotton buttoned shirt with night pants. She opted to go for night gowns another time. She enters Ryuuji's room and finds that he already is in his wear, a black t-shirt and his evening pants with pockets. Her stuff was already placed there.

The lights shut off and Taiga locked the slide door behind her. Taiga goes under his blankets and beside him, to be under his chin, but first there is one thing she'd want to do before going to nap.

She gets to his bed on the floor and lies beside Ryuuji. "Ryuuji, there's something I want to do." Taiga speaks out. "Yes?" he looks at her; Ryuuji noticed that Taiga's cheeks are getting redder. "Look, I know I may have been rough on you before and I'm now sorry for it, and I may not be the prettiest type of girl compared to the rest, but I wanna say this honestly...I'm..." Taiga said slowly, straining to get some words out of her as she feels her cheeks heating up.

"What I want to say is...Ryuuji, I..." Taiga stumbles; she has some difficulty to tell as she gazed longingly into Ryuuji's eyes, holding here gaze there. Ryuuji looked at her, her face, her eyes and saw what she was feeling and sensed where this might be going. Inwardly he probably feels the same way as hers.

"Taiga is there something you want?" he asked; she responds with a nod. "Is there something I can do?" he gets another nod from Taiga as the reply. Without thinking or knowing it, she brought her face closer to his. Their faces were so near, their eyes are locked on theirs, gazing deeply in their orbs.

"Ryuuji, I want to say that...I...truly and deeply love you. I guess I'd fallen for you in time before..." Taiga admits, her face scarlet. Ryuuji is a bit surprised to hear her say those openly. He puts his arms gently on her and Taiga returns the favor.

"Taiga, I love you too. Us spending a lot of time together made me see you're someone special in a way." Ryuuji told her.

Taiga gave him a wondrous smile to which he returns. "Thanks Ryuuji. I'm somewhat glad to have met you and get to know you more. You and I got some things in common and are alike in a way." she put a hand on his cheek. Ryuuji then sensed what is happening as romance is filling the atmosphere in Ryuuji's room. Slowly, Ryuuji's free right hand goes to her cheeks, gently stroking it.

With her true feelings and hidden affections held in reserve inside her for too long and is eager them out immediately, Taiga slowly let her face inch forward, closer to his face and then hug him in a loving way. "Umm, are you...do you want to?" Ryuuji asked. Taiga whispered a "yes" then puts her lips on Ryuuji's, effectively passionately kissing him.

Ryuuji slowly surrendered to her touch and relishes in the kiss; he hasn't felt her lips for a year now. She wrapped her arms delicately around Ryuuji's neck as she moaned when Ryuuji nibbled on her bottom lips. She parted her lips, feeling his tongue enter the warm cave of Taiga's mouth. Taiga moaned, feeling his tongue stroke against hers; with either's tongue probing every depth of either's mouths.

Taiga pulled his waist closer to her, pulling deeper into the kiss. The kiss was getting wilder as the fire inside them grows, and from their position, Ryuuji starts to lose control and getting turned on. Taiga is getting wet, getting aroused, her panties getting drenched with her fluids slowly leaking out. Their kiss is very passionate yet there's some lust in it as they're hungry for this. 'Ryuuji can really be a great kisser...' Taiga complimented in her thoughts.

Taiga has been kissing Ryuuji for more than a minute, they don't realize their breaths are getting very low. They then part lips, panting heavily from their affectionate and hot kiss. They stare each other in the eye and perceived the desire in their eyes. Even Taiga knew she wants this, to do this with Ryuuji.

"Ryuuji let me show you how I feel, on how I love you. I want to know how you feel about me too. " Taiga said as she strokes his cheeks softly. Ryuuji interprets this that they make love. Taiga wants this and Ryuuji knows he wants this too, but didn't expect it would be this soon, not on the same day he proposed to her. Perhaps this is her way to fulfill their relationship and sort of a make up for the year she's been gone.

"Are you sure? You want to do this? I don't want to take an unfair advantage. I kinda think it's too soon." Ryuuji is worried about this, for her sake and theirs. "It's alright, you can do anything. Let's just do this, please." Taiga insists to him in a soft-spoken way, as if she's longing for this, yet also insisting within her wants. His doubts about this are gone when she said those; perhaps he wants to do this as well since she wants it.

Ryuuji let himself get up to be above her, looking down at her face. Her faces silently tells him her decision is final. Ryuuji went down slowly at her, but Taiga gets a little intolerant for his actions. She took his face in her hands and pulled him down for a kiss. Ryuuji took care that he wouldn't feel heavy on her.

After a minute of passionate kissing, he trailed his kisses down her neck and felt himself aroused, hearing Taiga's soft moaning. His right hand holds her left hand, then Taiga guides his hand to the buttons of her shirt. Ryuuji again looks at her and she gave a nod. With permission made, Ryuuji slowly unbuttons her shirt. When he finishes unbuttoning the last, his hands gently went up to her chest, right where her valley of her breasts is and slowly opens it.

Taiga then sat up and helped him take off her shirt and discards it at the side without a care. Ryuuji looks at her whole exposed chest, her not wearing a bra; Taiga giving her best not to be embarrassed under his gaze, cover herself or strike out at him for looking at her this way. This is their time to be together and engage in this act to show their deep love and Taiga knows this. Her breasts have grown a little, still considered to be underdeveloped. Taiga feels Ryuuji will not like her for still having a not so excellent body.

"Taiga..." he calls quietly while still looking at her chest. "Umm yes?" Taiga was thinking he may not like what he saw and is hoping for a good reply. "You look beautiful and cute." he said.

"Really?"

"Yes you are, you really do."

"Well, thanks, I appreciate it."

Taiga brings him in to embrace him lovingly for this, relaxing in his warmth. She then looks at his face while her hands grasp his shirt and pulls it up, never breaking eye contact as she does this. Ryuuji raises his arms to help her and Taiga tossed it like a useless object that doesn't mean a thing now. Taiga looks at his not-so-firm but still fine chest and unconsciously licks her lips for staring at it. Taiga's hands touched him as they roam around his chest gently. Ryuuji moans a bit, feeling her soft touch that leaves a scorching sensation on him, his arousal starting to rise.

She then puts her arms around him, putting Ryuuji in her embrace while looking up to him. Their chests made contact with each other; Taiga moans a bit from the feeling of her chest against his. Ryuuji then pushes her down to the bed, her head resting on the pillows then kiss her again. His left hand goes down to the sides of her chest, groping her right breast along the way, then down further to her waist. There he slowly brings down her night pants, carefully bringing it down to her thighs. Ryuuji breaks the kiss to let him have room to take off her pants; Taiga helped him as she kicked it off her.

Ryuuji can see for the first time Taiga almost naked in full clear sight, her white string panties being her only article of clothing left on her. His eyes widen as he's in awe at her full body, seeing how beautiful and cute she can be. Even in the dark, as his eyes is adjusted to the dark and there's only small amounts of moonlight shining through his window, Ryuuji can see her beauty. Taiga blushes like mad with Ryuuji staring at her exposed body and has to resist the urge to cover her breasts to him or hit him for seeing her like this.

His hands slowly make their way to her breasts but he's hesitant. "May I?" he asked. Taiga nods and puts her hands to her sides, leaving herself open. "You can. Just do it, do whatever. Please don't hold back or I'd kick your butt for going easy." Taiga mischievously beamed. Ryuuji would then left to have to fulfill her wishes as well his urge.

Ryuuji put both of his hands on her breasts and begins to grope it, making Taiga moan loud. He continues fondling her delicate parts, at times flicking and playing with her nipples and squeezing and massaging her breasts; Taiga enjoys this and encourages him to keep on doing his ministrations by moaning over and over from his moves.

While his left hand is busy on her right breast, his right hand goes down to her panties. He rubs the outside clothing, making Taiga writhe under him and moaning louder. Ryuuji touches her panties, feeling it getting wet. He made a gentle rub on it, this combine with him massaging her other breast made Taiga moan very loud and writhe in pleasure underneath him; Taiga is feeling the sizzling heat in this seemingly cold night as her arousal increases.

For minute he does this, then his fingers wrap around her panties' strings and brings it down, removing it from her and discarded it to the sides. He stops playing with her right breast and gazes upon Taiga in her full nudity. Taiga is left naked under him and she blushes bloody red. "Taiga your body looks splendid." Ryuuji complimented, seeing for the first time Taiga completely naked. "Ryuuji..." she can only mutter back.

Ryuuji then goes back up to her and kissed her, Taiga puts her arms around his neck, pressing her body upwards against Ryuuji's chest and kissing him with all her worth. He then kissed her neck, Taiga tilted her head to give him room, then he goes down to her chest. He takes her right breast into his mouth, licking and sucking it; he hadn't done this previously.

He comes to taste both her breast and nipple; Taiga moaned as she hugged Ryuuji's head and neck, encouraging him to go harder and onward. Taiga just loves the intense feeling Ryuuji's giving her. He goes to the other breast and applies the same treatment, doing this for minutes, leaving Taiga in great ecstasy. At times he kisses in the valley of her breasts, Taiga embraces him harder and arching her back to make more contact with him.

Satisfied on what he's doing to her, he goes back up to see her flushed face. Taiga slowly opens her eyes to look at him back. Suddenly he inserts his two fingers in her, Taiga cried out at his fingers' intrusion. Ryuuji opened her two-folds, giving intense sensations on Taiga. Ryuuji's fingers move back and forth till they're coated with her juices; he does this while watching her faces as she enjoys this. One her hands went down to pull his fingers in, wanting him to go deeper.

His thumb is stimulating her clitoris while his index and middle finger slides inside her hole; Taiga continues to moan very loud at his skillful ministration. "Uhh! Ryuuji! Oh! Ryuuji!" she moans louder, pleasurably tortured by his moves; Ryuuji does kinda enjoy hearing out her pleasurable cries. Ryuuji continued his torture till he decides to insert 3 of his fingers in.

Ryuuji's left hand goes to her right breast and begins to fondle with it, attempting to make it more ecstatic for her. His actions made Taiga moan and cry his name very loud. Ryuuji's 3 fingers play inside her clitoris, his instinct guiding him. Ryuuji continues his treatment until the pressure is rising; Taiga can feel it as her moans gets higher pitched and volume rising.

He then goes slow, slower till he stops and removes his fingers from her, licking his hand to taste her. Taiga whined from him stopping, that's when Ryuuji goes down to her and let his mouth takes it's place. Taiga squealed and her hands pull in his head more.

Ryuuji sucked and licked her walls, dripping with juices that his tongue manages to catch. On his bed she lays, screaming and moaning; her juices starting to soak her inner thighs and the sheets. "Ooohhh! Ryuuji! Ryuuji!" Taiga shrilled loud. Ryuuji's right hand moves up to touch her left breast; he skillfully licks her clitoris and stimulating her breast at the same time, bringing Taiga to high points of ecstasy. Taiga can only writhe in pleasure by his contacts. Her left hand helps him stimulate her breasts more as she pushes her hips into him.

Ryuuji kept on sucking until, based from the volume of Taiga's shrill screams, she's on the verge of climaxing. Ryuuji sucked and licked harder and shoves his tongue deeper in her, going to bring Taiga to her first peak of the night. Taiga moaned and screamed, sometimes in a rapid pace. The pressure builds and she can't contain it anymore. Taiga screamed in pleasure as her screams echoes throughout the room.

It was an explosion of euphoria, blasting out of her hole like a geyser. Ryuuji sucked up every ounce of cum that flowed from her body. Ryuuji comes to lick her honey until she's dry, not wanting to let it be wasted. 'Tastes sweet...' Ryuuji thought to himself.

He goes back up to her to look at her in the eye, Taiga looking back at him while she's panting and breathing back air in her. Ryuuji goes up to face her to watch panting for her breath. Her eyes very much sparkle and twinkle with love for him.

He then felt her hands around his neck and said, "Ryuuji...time for me to do my thing on you." Ryuuji can only nod at her. Taiga takes this chance to swiftly push Ryuuji to her left side and let herself be on top of him this time and then resumes kissing him like nuts. Ryuuji can feel her nipples touching his chest and Taiga presses her chest and her little-average-sized breasts harder on him, desperate and wanting for contact.

They locked their lips and their tongues invade each other's warm wet caves and provoke more rounds of showdown. Their tongue duel ebbs back and forth, clashing madly and passionately. Taiga begins to rub her body against his while both are still kissing each other deeply. Ryuuji moaned inside her mouth and Taiga presses and rubs herself harder on him, wanting to prove that Ryuuji is hers.

Then Taiga separates herself from his lips and to his neck, kissing and licking it, with Ryuuji tilting his head to let her have space. Taiga positions herself up to look down at her love. Her right hand goes down gently from his cheek, to his chest to stroke on it. Taiga then cuddles her face into his chest to immerse in his masculinity.

She then places her hand on his crotch, making Ryuuji groan from the intense ecstasy she's giving him. Through his evening pants, she can feel his erection and his testicles through the fabric. She takes this moment to take off his pants, speedily pulling them down and threw it somewhere, not caring where it will end up. Now both lovers are naked, now equal as her.

She takes this moment to see her loved one's body. From the faintest light coming in his room and eyes adjusted to the dark, Taiga can somewhat see his whole body. Even in this, Ryuuji is left a bit embarrassed under her gaze.

Her right hand goes down gently from his cheek, to his chest and down all the way to his manhood. Taiga rubs his rod and testicles gently, making Ryuuji writhe and moan in pleasure under her. "You made me feel good. Now it's my turn." Taiga thought to herself.

While she gives Ryuuji ecstasy, she has an idea to make this comfortable. "Ryuuji, could you place your back on the wall?" she requested. "OK." He replies, sits up and places his back on the wall nearest to him.

She crawled on fours to him, smiling at him, puts her hands on his organs and resumes playing with it. Ryuuji grunts and moans deeply from her actions. Enjoying hearing Ryuuji's moans and grunts, Taiga took it all in her mouth. Ryuuji gasped loud from the feeling of warmth surrounding his member, along with all the treatment Taiga's doing onto it. Taiga wanted to make Ryuuji feel good in return for letting her feel true ecstasy.

Taiga plays with his rod for a few moments before her sucking intensifies, applying with some force and effort. Ryuuji moans, grunts and writhes in pleasure under her, his breathing ragged. Taiga continues to do this until at last Ryuuji couldn't hold anymore, just like the way she felt as her dams give way. Ryuuji deeply screamed as his manhood explodes cum inside her mouth. Taiga swallows his juices wholly. 'He tastes so sweet...' Taiga thought, taking it all in her mouth while savoring his taste.

After tasting it all and Ryuuji breathing back air, Taiga pulls him by his arms and let them get back at the bed. Taiga lies down below him with her arms to her sides as to let him now be on top. As they look at each other, her love for him glistens in her eyes. After a moment looking eye to eye, Ryuuji goes down to Taiga with another deep kiss to which Taiga happily responds to. Their hot tongues lash and dance around either mouths while their naked bodies presses onto one another. Taiga can't help but to embrace him more, letting their skin make contact to one another.

They then break kiss to get air then Taiga reaches on his neck to pull him down for another deep kiss. The two lovers really enjoy kissing one another; they exchange spit as each other's drool spills into either of their mouths. Their tongues dancing together as if choreographed

While they kiss, Ryuuji shifts position slightly; while he continues kissing her and pressing his body on her, his right hand goes down and inserts it in her vagina once more, adding one then two digits. Taiga moans in his mouth as it swirled around her insides before pulling out and pushing back in. She bucked her hips against his fingers, wanting more. Only after a short while he releases his fingers from her, getting a whine of disappointment in his mouth.

Ryuuji then broke the kiss and looks down at her, seeing his loved one panting for air. She caresses his cheek, looks at him lovingly at his eyes.

They look at each other in the eye for some time. With his rod pressing, grazing and poking against her vagina, Taiga aches for him and wants him in her badly; she now thought its time for them to now do this, even though they're yet to be married and they're in late teens. Ryuuji can feel her legs spread, giving him a sign to now make love, a moment for the dragon and the tiger to consummate, to be one.

"Ryuuji, I want you. Take me, make love to me, and don't make me wait..." Taiga sounds demanding yet desperate. "Alright then..." Ryuuji prepares himself for entry, positioning his tip at her private area. "You sure you're ready? It'll hurt." Ryuuji warned in a caring tone. "I'm aware, but I know you're here with me. Just try to comfort me, got it?" her tone indicates her choice is final. With the choice made and done, Ryuuji prepares to go in.

Once their positions were proper, Ryuuji slowly let his tip penetrate her tight and warm core, the tip of his rod split the lips apart, making Taiga moan. He carefully goes a bit further and reaches her hymen. Taiga nods at him, whispers "do it". Ryuuji ram onward, breaching her hymen, her virginity now his forever.

Taiga winced in pain, arched her back and grits her teeth as she felt sharp jolts inside her like a number of needles were piercing her delicate part, but Taiga let this pain be some sort of purgatory for all the wild misfits she done to him in the past. Knowing she's in pain, Ryuuji stays still for some minutes, letting her adjust, all while kissing her neck and whispering sweet and reassuring words in her ears. "Ryuuji..." Taiga started to move against him as the pain slowly converts into pleasure, and its blissful sensation continues to rise.

Her movements begins to pick up speed, her moans are increasing in volume. She wrapped her legs tighter on his hips, trying to make him go deeper. Ryuuji's feels the great friction, feeling pleasure from doing this. Wanting more, he made his thrusts be as intense as a jackhammer. He takes a glimpse down at Taiga; her expression says she enjoying it and wants him to keep going, with her singing out her pleasurable moans and cries.

"Oh Ryuuji..." she holds her head up high and moan in pleasure, being in bliss by his touch. "Taiga..." Ryuuji moaned, feeling ecstatic from the friction. Taiga moans more and more until it's up to the point it echoes throughout his room, probably be heard through the whole house; luckily Yasuko went away for the time being. Taiga placed her hands on his head and neck, holding on to him dearly; she revels in feeling her skin against his. As they move into one another, the dragon and tiger looked at each other eye to eye.

Her moans gets louder as Ryuuji becomes bolder and going deeper, hitting her g-spot every time. Taiga then pulls him for a deep kiss, their tongues dancing and duels each other while trading each other's spit. She wrapped her legs tighter, needing him to drill deeper. Both moaned in the kiss as the two tastes each other's saliva, and Taiga takes a liking to what Ryuuji tastes. Her hands enfold his head and neck tightens as she clings on him as Ryuuji's thrusts intensifies and with force.

They break their kiss some minutes later when the pleasure just intensifies more and they need air. "Ahhh! Ryuuji!" Taiga screamed out when they broke their kiss; Ryuuji thrust into her steadily, hard and deep, seeing that Taiga's takes pleasure in this. "Harder Ryuji! Faster Ryuji! It feels so great!" complying to her wishes, his speed and pace steadily increases to soaring levels, already sending the two of them to this Nirvana feeling. To get in harder, he puts his feet at the foot of his floor bed and uses it as a leverage to have the momentum.

Ryuuji's deep grunts and Taiga's shrilling moans fills the room with this ecstatic duet from each thrust Ryuuji makes. Taiga thrust back to meet him, with both in sync of their rhythm. Both held each other tight, going in for this amazing experience they're taking pleasure in. With her breasts this size, Taiga presses her chest harder into his. Taiga's hardened nipples were able to scrape along his fine chest; with Ryuuji and Taiga now at last had proven their true feelings by making; the dragon and tiger consummate their love.

When both sense nearing their release, their thrusts were wild; his thrusts doing deep penetrations. "AHH! Ryuuji! Keep it up!" Taiga cried out as she holds her lover tighter She can feel an intense pressure rising from below her; its yearning for the ecstatic release. "Ugh! Taiga! It's getting close...I'm going to!" Ryuuji could not hold out from the coming release as the pressure builds and he can't contain anymore.

"TAIGAAAA!"

"RYUUJIIIII!"

They screamed as they spill their honeys to one another. At the moment of their climax, both of them hold each other very tight from the spasms of their incredible release. As their spasms die down, they take moment to rest. Taiga still holds him tight by her arms and legs, not wanting to go anytime soon. They enjoy the love making they were doing, and both wanted more.

Taiga turns over to let her be on top again. "My turn." Taiga told him as she goes down to kiss him again.

Ryuuji wraps his arms around her as she also embraces him tight like before. Taiga also rubs her body up and down on him like what she did earlier. She moves her hips into him, going in for the second try of the night. Taiga then goes to his neck, inhaling the masculine scent of his being.

Taiga grinds against him which picks up speed in a short time. Ryuuji now enjoys the immense ecstasy Taiga's giving him; he moans more, encouraging her to continuously go on. Taiga sees him enjoying this feeling she's giving and is pleased. Taiga keeps up the pace, giving him nothing short of pleasure.

Taiga then pulls him by the shoulders so they can sit up the bed. Taiga goes up and down on him, getting impaled over and again by his erection. Their arms held each other tight, Taiga going into him relentlessly. Taiga gives a lot of her power into her thrusts, hitting on him as hard as possible.

Taiga pushed in and circled around his erection as he thrust back to her. The immense pleasure surges through her being and fill her up; she moans more in ever increasing volume. Taiga then pushes forward and seizes his lips, locking their lips tight as she grinds her body against his relentlessly. Sweat begins to wet their bodies as the heat rises even in this cold night. Ryuuji's erection is slicked and soaked by her juices that it enables his to go smoothly inside her. Taiga's tongue moved further into his mouth as her hands rested on his sweaty hair while one of Ryuuji's hands moved down to grope her buttocks.

Minutes of intense kissing and tongue dancing forces them to break off for air. "Ah! Ryuuji!" Taiga cried in between moans. Her hands ruffle Ryuuji's hair at the same time clinging on to him hard as her body is being rocked by pure ecstasy.

Taiga now feels the pressure rising and is almost to her edge. She is close to her euphoric release and is enjoying every second as the inevitable explosion draws very close. "I can feel it...I, I'm gonna..." Ryuuji can feel it getting critical. "Come on, I want it!" she screamed out in demand.

Taiga thrusts harder into Ryuuji, wanting to give both of them another blissful release. Ryuuji pulls Taiga down and suppress their screams by a deep kiss; Taiga gladly responds by locking her lips to him. They thrust into each other with sheer fervent until their low regions exploded from the ecstasy as her walls clenched around his erection and both let out a scream inside their mouths.

With their second sexual climax, Ryuuji released his seed in her and Taiga spills out her cum on his lower parts. Taiga gave herself no avenue of escaping or avoid his flow; her legs wrap tight on him and let him ejaculate in her. Their juices had come to soak their hips while their screams were suppressed by their deep kiss. They aren't exactly kissing but they secure their lips to one another, staying immobile then they soon break off for air.

They stay still for a few moments to let their bodies regain natural condition from the force of their climax. Sayo held him in a loving embrace, bathing in his warmth as she recovers her breath. They were panting, flushed and with a warm feeling of satisfaction. Taiga then pushed Ryuuji down to his bed.

Taiga lied down on Ryuuji for a while, taking a brief break after their second orgasm. Her left hand holds Ryuuji's right hand while her right gently strokes around his chest and then his cheek. They rested for some minutes, regaining some strength for their weary bodies. Taiga and Ryuuji looked at each other directly, looking at each another with profound love glimmering in their eyes as proven previously.

"Ryuuji, one more..." Taiga requested. "Alright then, I don't mind." Ryuuji obliged to her wishes. Frankly he wants a last go too.

Ryuuji rolled her over to be on top. He's is very much still connected at her vagina, and readies himself for going in her. Ryuuji places his hands at her breasts, an attempt to add the ecstasy. Taiga wraps her legs more securely around him. She then give him a nod, giving him the go. Ryuuji pushed once more into her moist canal.

Taiga's body is covered by Ryuuji's form as he rocked back and forth into her. With his hands on her breasts, Taiga is left singing her moans and screams of pleasure, increasing in volume and moans nonstop by his powerful trusts. Ryuuji grunts and moans by the delicious friction while her legs secure him surely and pull him in further, helping him along to get him drill in more. Both the dragon and tiger made love until they get to that natural high one more time.

Taiga writhes and moans in pleasure under him. To focus more in his drive, he lets go of her breasts, which made Taiga cling on him rigidly, trying to press her breasts against his chest.

Ryuuji goes to her neck to kiss it, with Taiga moaning his name clearly, and then he goes up to kiss her. Ryuuji rams in deeper and harder while his free left hand squeezes her right breast, making Taiga moaned loud within Ryuuji's mouth. "Ryuuji! I love you so much! I'm hopelessly in love with you!" Taiga moaned out, the pleasure is so intense. "Taiga! I love you too!" Ryuuji grunted in between his moans.

Ryuuji likes the view of Taiga being like this; her face shows intense enjoyment and her writhing in pleasure while holding him. Ryuuji continued doing deep and hard thrusts, thumping at her g-spot every time. Taiga holds him as strongly, her legs wrapped tight on his waist while helping him go deeper. They felt nothing but pleasure that is overwhelming them. Ryuuji grunted and moaned along with Taiga's moans and screams that fill up his room.

Now the pleasure has reached sky high. Ryuuji's thrusts became extreme. Taiga presses her body harder on him. Taiga now feels the pressure rising and is almost to her edge; they sense they're close to their euphoric release and is enjoying every second as the inevitable explosion drew closer fast. Taiga bucks against Ryuuji more, eager to experience its feeling one more time. Her moans became rapid and ragged, her walls begins to tighten around his rod. Ryuuji pumped in her faster and more force applied to his efforts. Her walls then clenched firmly around his erection and both let out a scream. Their systems again let loose a momentary eruption, spilling it all into one another.

"AAAHH! TAIGAAAAA!"

"RYUUJIIIIII!"

Both released their loads into one another for the third time. Their climax sends their bodies' muscles into a little spasm, which made them hold to each other very tight. Ryuuji falls to her chest, panting in utter exhaustion, his head in between her breasts.

"Taiga..." Ryuji murmured breathless.

"Ryuuji..." Taiga muttered softly.

After regaining their air, Taiga goes up to kiss his lips once more, Ryuuji happily responds to his kiss. Their lips locked, tongues dancing once more and exchanging drool; they routinely press their bodies into each other. When they're deprived of air again and exhaustion now taken hold of them, Ryuuji falls and lays down to her side. Taiga spoons him as he catches his breath back.

"That was awesome Ryuuji. You're great." she said breathless. "Yeah, thanks." Ryuuji replied, smiling sweetly at her. Ryuuji laid to her side with Taiga looking at him, still connected at him, refusing to let it go yet. They look at each other in their eyes for a while until their eyelids become heavy. Ryuuji yawned and places his arms around her. Taiga puts the blankets over them and places him in her embrace as she prepares to sleep with the one she loves the most.

"How about next time, we do this in my old apartment." Taiga suggested. "Sure, no problem; sounds like a good idea too." Ryuuji answered to her. He goes forward to kiss her on the lips for just a couple of seconds.

"Good night Taiga. I love you."

"Sweet dreams Ryuuji. I love you too."

They then fall to slumber easily, them sleeping in each other's loving embrace. One of their hands moves so they can hold each other in their sleep. Ryuuji and Taiga slept together in each others' arms in peace with dreams of their future. The dragon and the tiger now together forever.

* * *

_I'm waiting for this to hopefully be English dubbed, and I assume Ryuuji be voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch and Taiga be done by Cristina Valenzuela. These are just my theories and probably others' thoughts and theories can be better than mine. Yeah this seems like a pointless thing to say but I want to show my inner thoughts on this matter._

_And on a little note, if you've seen my profile, I kinda like animes dubbed and there are reasons for it. I don't care if they say it's crappy, I enjoy it. You may think I'm weird or mental for liking dubs but come on, dub isn't all that bad! Oh well that's my opinion and what I feel and surely some or few would agree with me._


End file.
